The Mysterious Man Named John Smith
by FangirlFangirlOnTheCeiling
Summary: The Doctor needed to see an old friend. Just a little one shot where the Doctor visits Sherlock - twice.


**I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock. **

The Doctor jumped into his TARDIS, Clara fast on his heels.

"So where – or when – are we going?" She asked eagerly. The Doctor flipped some switches on his console and turned back to her, "We're going to meet an old...Friend of mine." He told her. She noticed The Doctor hesitate on the word 'Friend', so she spoke up, "Who, Doctor?"

"A young lad by the name of Sherlock Holmes." The Doctor answered, straightening his bowtie. The TARDIS threw the two friends about as they travelled and soon came to a halt. The wheezing sounds of the blue police box filled the cold London air and the Doctor stepped out, followed closely by his companion.

"Doctor, how do you know Sherlock Holmes?" Clara asked as they walked through the streets, the Doctor's child-like grin on his face. He looked back to her as she kept walking, "I heard about him when I was travelling, just before I met you." He told her. She nodded, "How did you hear about him?"

"Well, I was walking through London going to UNIT in 2012 just after I...Lost my last companions, when I spotted a newspaper that said Sherlock had committed suicide; jumped off a building. I asked at UNIT who he was and they told me all about him. An interesting fellow, bit overconfident apparently, I then met him a few weeks before he jumped." The Doctor told his companion.

_(Flashback)_

_The Doctor sat on a park bench, reading an interesting book. He flipped through another page when he felt weight come down on the other side of the bench. The Doctor looked to his left and saw a man sitting next to him, sitting upright with his fingers all touching one another. _

"_Hello, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduced himself, smiling. The man's eyes travelled to the strange man sitting beside him – known as 'The Doctor' – and he nodded in hello, "I'm Sherlock Holmes." He greeted. _

"_Lovely day, isn't it?" The Doctor smiled, striking up conversation. Sherlock looked back to him, "If you don't mind, I'm deducing you, so would you please be quiet?" He asked sternly. The Doctor nodded and Sherlock looked him over, "You're from very far away, you're very childlike but hide very deep secrets. You have seen conflict and war. I think you may have lost someone very close recently." Sherlock deduced. _

_The Doctor's mind travelled to the loss of his companions Amy and Rory Pond. He sighed but smiled at Sherlock, "That was fantastic." He smiled. Sherlock nodded his head in thanks. _

"_Have you ever thought about how precious life is?" The Doctor asked of him. Sherlock looked back to him and thought about this, "Not really."_

"_You should, it's quite relaxing." The Doctor smiled, "And," he grabbed something out of his inner coat pocket, pulling out a bright red fez, "I think you'd look good in this. Oh, and this," He said, grabbing a bowtie from his inner pocket. The Doctor gave the fashion items to Sherlock with a smile, "Well put them on!"_

_Sherlock reluctantly placed the fez on his head and the bowtie around his neck, and the Doctor smiled, "Well that looks lovely! Brilliant!"_

_(Flashback end)_

"Doctor, how do you fit a fez-" Clara stared as the Doctor pulled a fez out from coat. He paused, "It doesn't matter how, Clara. Because it's a fez. Fezzes," He put on the bright red fez, "Are cool."

The Time Lord kept on walking to a nearby park and through the gates, Clara following closely. The Doctor spotted a young lad in a jacket and a bright red scarf around his neck looking to the crowd of other children. The Doctor approached the young boy and smiled.

"Hello. I'm John. John Smith. Who are you?" The Doctor smiled, using his fake name. The young boy looked up, "Sherlock Holmes." He said.

"Why don't you go play with the other kids?" Clara asked of Sherlock. Sherlock looked to her and she straightened, "Oh, I'm Clara."

Sherlock nodded and continued, "They don't like me. They think I'm a weird. So does my brother, Mycroft." He explained, looking to the other children, eyes filled with loneliness. The Doctor sat next to him, Clara still standing.

"I'm weird, too." The Doctor admitted. Sherlock looked to him, and then looked at his fez. He nodded, "So you are. I admire your confidence in wearing that ridiculous thing atop your head."

Clara's eyes widened. _He's so...Advanced for his age._ She thought. The Doctor's mouth was left agape, "It is not-" He paused. He thought about this, "It's cool." He huffed, straightening it.

Sherlock yawned, "If you say so." He thought of something and smiled slightly, "John?"

"Yes?" The Doctor answered happily.

"Do you want to play deductions?" Sherlock asked happily. "My brother taught me, but I'm much better at it than he is." He said proudly. The Doctor smiled, "Oh! Deductions! Deductions are cool! Can you deduce Clara?" He asked excitedly.

The young child nodded and looked at Clara, "You're not from here. You've gone lots of places, judging by the state of your shoes. Running, perhaps?" He questioned. He continued, "You are right handed, have no pets and you had some sort of injury on your right foot – a blister, maybe."

"Wow!" Clara and the Doctor said, astounded, in sync. "Alright, my turn!" The Time Lord cheered eagerly. He looked to a woman in the park, "She's a mother. She has two children. She is a...Nurse."

"Where'd you get a nurse from? She's clearly a check out lady, notice the name tag and blouse. A nurse wouldn't wear that." Sherlock corrected him.

"Fine. You're the expert. Well, Clara and I had better go." The Gallifreyan man stood and walked away, "I'll see you later, Sherlock." He called over his shoulder. Sherlock stared at him, "Wait!" He called. The Doctor turned around on his heels, "Yes?"

"Thanks!" Sherlock called. The Doctor nodded, "You're welcome!"

The Doctor and Clara walked back to the TARDIS, "You realize by calling him the 'expert', you've just boosted his overconfidence?" Clara asked of him. The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and stopped. He slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead, "Oh dear."


End file.
